Spring Break
by kera-boo101
Summary: AU,Caroline and Damon are the power couple of Mysic High, head captian of chearleading and quarterback, but when on spring break with friends, thier trip soon turns into a nightmare, when their break turns into a fight for survival from a phycopath killer
1. Chapter 1

This is VERY AU, Katherine and Elena are twins and everyone is human, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Caroline and Damon would be gettin on :) I only own Nick, Alec and Amy who I picture as Chace Crawford, a younger Jenson Ackles and Taylor momsen.

Pairings:

CarolinexDamon

KatherinexNick

StefanxElena

MattxAmy

BonniexJermey

Alecx?

Please review this is my first fanfict, so that I'll know its any good and continue, sorry for some charaters may be OC, k enough babbling please read ;)

Spring Break

_Caroline's P.O.V._

_..Beep.._

_..Beep.._

_..Beep.._

_..be..._

**I rolled over from my bed and hit the snooze button, turning off my alarm clock. Groaning I then snuggled back into my warm blanket. Five more minutes I thought to my self, I was just about back to sleep when my phone went off. Argh I said outloud I threw the covers off me then dragged my self across my room and answered my phone without looking at the caller I.D.**

**"what" I barked into the phone**

**"**well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of Damon.**"**

**I sighed then looked back at my bed to still see Damon sleeping shirtless.**

**"what do you want Katherine." I said nicer, I was not a morning person**

**"**thats better but Elena wants to know if you want to get-hey Caroline- **I heard Elena in the background**- a ride with us?"

**"no thanks I'll just get one with Damon, but I got to get ready so i'll see you guy at school, and tell Elena I said hey, okay bye"**

"kk bye" **then I hung up and felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turn my head and looked up and saw Damon.**

**"hey babe whats wrong?" he asked**

**"nuthin i just didn't get much sleep last night, as you know."**

**"oh i know, but i think i need a reminder." he said smirking as he started to kiss my neck. I giggled then pushed him off and said**

**"down boy, later but now we got to get ready for school." I said as I went to my closet to get my chearleading outfit, today was the last day and last game before spring break and as tradition all the chearleaders wear their uniforms as the playes wear their jerseys.**

**"tease." I heard him mumble before he went to the part of my closet where he keeps his clothes here for days like these.I smiled to myself then went to the bathroom to take a shower but stopped when Damon asked**

**"where do you think your going?"**

**"to take a shower." i said looking to him as it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"well what about me." he said annoyed**

**I just rolled my eyes and said "what about you." he was starting to irritate me.**

**"I need a shower too, how about I just join you then we'll save time" he replied while looking innocently.**

**It would of worked on anyone who didn't know Damon but I did and he was anything but innocent, so I pretended to think about it while I was doing that I could see him smirking thinking he won, jerk.**

**"mhmh... no" I said smiling, that wiped that smirk right off his face "why!" he exclaimed looking like I just told him I the world was going to end.**

**"Because you have wondering hands" I replied "I'll keep my hand to myself" he promised, while giving me his puppy dog look.**

**"I don't know.." I said looking sceptical, "scouts honor" he said while holding up his right hand. Ugh I really coulndn't say no to him when he looked like that "fine.." he lit up liked it was christmas "..but no wondering hands" I finished. He pouted for a second, but then smirked ****mischievously I looked at him cautious then said " what are you plan-ahhhh"Ii screamed as Damon ran at me and threw me over his shoulder " put me down Damon" I yelled as he carried me into the bathroom. I started laughing when he started tickling my sides. When we got into the bathroom he slammed the door shut with his foot, cutting off my laughs.**

_1 hour later_**  
><strong>**At 7:15 me and Damon were finally on are way to school.  
>"I can't believe Alec's parents are letting all of us use their cabin for spring break, this is gonna be the best" I said excitedly bouncing in my seat.<br>"relax babe, your gonna pop a blood vessel if you don't chill out but yeah this is gonna be cool but all I need is you to have a good time" Damon said while smiling  
>I had an aww moment in my head and said " you can be sweet when you want to"<br>"very sweet" he said smirking, I just smiled as we pulled into the parking lot, but it fell off as soon as I saw Katherine and and the Mystics Falls slut Amy king going at it with Elena and Bonnie standing behind Katherine trying to get her to calm down. I glanced at Damon and he looked just as confused as I was as soon as the car stop I jumped out and rushed over there.  
>"listen here you man stealing bitch, you need to stay away from Nick" Katherine yelled at Amy<br>"or what you afraid he's gonna see you as the fake bitch you really are" Amy countered and before ashley could jump at the girl I jumped in "wow.." I laughed " your the one to talk Amy, she's the one that's fake, have you looked in the mirror lately with your bottle blonde hair and enstentions now why don't you just run along before Matt hears how you are trying to steal someones boyfriend again" I snapped and made a shewing motion with my hand while she just glared and walked away. "uck I just don't see what Matt see's in her" I heard Bonnie mumble. I then saw Alec pulling into the parking lot on his sleek black and silver motorcycle I motion to Damon that Alec was here and that I'll talk to him later to stop him from coming over here. Then I turned towards Katherine to see what the hell was going on " why were you and slutty A going at it in front of the entire school?" I questioned  
>"because that slut needs to learn that she needs to stay away from guys that are already taken or she gonna get her face bash in" Katherine said threw clench, teeth me, Bonnie and Elena laughed and I agreed " your right she's a home wrecker in training". <strong>

_**Brrgghhh**_

**The warning bell went off signaling that we had five minutes to get to class we all said are byes and that we'll see each other later and went our separate ways for class. The day went by fairly fast we all had lunch together and did are daily routine with Katherine switching between glaring at Amy and sucking face with Nick, Elena and Stefan****,**** Damon's younger brother and my guy best friend making lovey dovey faces at each other, Amy acting a snob and that's she better than everyone with Matt apologizing to everyone she disrespects, Bonnie and Jermey feeding each other and with Alec hitting on anything with a pulse, while Damon's whispering very naughty things into my ear while I'm giggling, so through all our fairly normal lunch, now I was sitting in my last class of the day history with Mr. Saltzman going on about the civil war. Urgh I wish this class was over already now don't get me wrong I loved history class it was just Tyler my ex- well sort of we went on one date and let's just say it didn't end to well he was a douche and creeped me out and he did not take it well when I said I didn't think it was gonna work out but it worked out for me that was how I met Damon.**

"**What year did the civil war begin, Ms. Forbes?" Mr. Saltzman asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.**

"**Oh...Um 1861" I answered, "Very good" he said and went back to writing on the board. I just sighed again and wished this class would just hurry up I could just feel Tyler's stare burning a hole in the back of my head. **

**_Brrgghhh _**

**Finally I thought as the last bell of the day rung I practically grabbed all my stuff and flew out the door and down the hallway to my locker I threw my books and stuff in it and grabbed my bag out of it before I slammed it shut. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin when Katherine and Nick were standing right behind me.**

"**Boo" Katherine said smirking while I held my hand on my chest trying to calm down.**

"**What's got you on edge?" Nick questioned, I just shook my head "nothing just excited about tonight" I lied and put on a smile.**

"**and speaking of tonight I got to go or coach's gonna have my ass if I'm late, so I'll see you later babe and you too, Caroline" Nick said and gave Katherine a kiss before he left down the hallway and disappeared out of sight. "so… you excited about tomorrow and spring break?" Katherine asked "yes" I gushed "aren't you?"**

"**hell yeah" she yelled and we laughed as we linked arms and made our way to the football field to go over our cheers for the game tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; they made my day so here's chapter 2

"**WHOO GO TIMBERWOLVES" Caroline and the rest of the cheer squad yelled during the game. It was the fourth quarter and they were down by two points. The team was in a huddle working on a game plan to score the winning points because there was only five more minutes on the clock. "Timber-wolves, Timber-wolves, Timber-wolves" the audience was chanting, when the break was over our team and the opponent team Knights, lined up "23, 52, 45, 60 hike then Stefan passed the ball to Damon who backed up and threw the ball to Nick who was running to score us the winning points. As soon as Nick caught the ball he dodged a tackle and jumped over a player who dived in front of him "Nick I'm open" yelled Damon who was dodging all attacks and gracefully sliding through the others and caught the ball as soon as Nick was rushed from the side and tackled. **

"**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-"the whole cheer squad and audience counted down as the clocked ticked down. Damon had the ball and was getting closer and closer to scoring "4, 3-" he was a couple feet away from the goal post when he dived for it and was hit on his side by another Knights player and went tumbling to the ground.**

**BZZZZZZ**

**The buzzer went off as the crowd gasped, "Damon!" Caroline cried as she went to go see if he was ok but was stopped by Elena "Caroline you can't go out there, wait till the ref gives the ok."**

"**But he could be hurt." Caroline said, didn't she understand she had to make sure he was ok thought Caroline. "As shocking as this sounds I'm going to have to agree with Elena on this one Care, you can't just run onto the field like a crazy, psychotic girlfriend." Katherine said trying to lighten the mood "besides Damon's been hit a lot harder before and he's probably ok, look see told you." Katherine finished while pointing over to the ref where Stefan was bending over to give Damon his hand to pull him up. Caroline let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, now that everyone was sure that Damon was fine they were wondering who won the game. It seemed that everyone was holding a baited breath as the waited and the crowd went wild when the score board changed and gave us the winning points. "Yes!" Elena shouted as they laughed and were jumping up and down while hugging this meant they hadn't loss a single game this season and were going to the finals . As soon as Caroline caught Damon's eye she ran through the crowd and jumped on him as he swung her around and smashed his lips onto hers which she returned back just as passionately until they were irrupted by someone clearing their throat. Damon let out an annoyed sigh as he sat Caroline down and turned to see who interrupting them, it was the whole gang except for Amy because as she says 'football games are just a waste of time' so who needs her. "Where going to the Grill like always, so are you guys coming?" Elena asked "did it looked like I was thinking about the Grill when you guys came over here, as you can see I have some business to attend to." Damon said as he turned back to Caroline and started to kiss her again, Jeremy started laughing and Bonnie hit him in his chest "what?" he asked Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him. "So are you guys in or what?" Katherine asked annoyed "yeah man, this was our last game of the season so let's go celebrate and everyone knows there are always hot drunk single ladies at the Grill after a football game and I need my wingman there." Alec pleaded with Damon. "Come on babe lets go, we can pick this up later in private." Caroline winked as she whispered to Damon "fine" he sighed "but there better be booze there" he finished with a smirk. "That's my boy." Alec and Nick said at the same time while everybody just rolled their eyes.**

At the Grill

**Everyone was having a good time and the place was packed with all kinds of people, football players, cheerleaders, students, and even parents but thankfully none of their parents were there. The owner was giving out free booze but only if you had an I.D so thank goodness for fake I.D's the boys were playing pool while Alec was chatting up three cheerleaders. The girls were tearing up the dance floor having most of the single guys drooling at their feet with some of the not so single guys doing the same. "I love being hot." Katherine said to Caroline who giggled "it's cute how they look like little lost puppies" said while motioning to guys staring at them in awe. "Just as long as you don't take any of them home, you wouldn't want to get fleas" Katherine said whiling smirking.**

**Damon was over at the pool table when he notice the dance floor or more importantly **_**who**_** was on it. The girls were attracting guys like a moth to a flame and he couldn't blame them they were hot and apparently his rather 'big' (if he does say his self) friend was agreeing. But Caroline just made his mouth go dry, he was lucky his girl was **_**f*cking **_**hot. He was snapped out his thoughts when he saw some other guy trying to put his hands on **his** girl. **

"**Dude you ok?" Jeremy questioned Damon when he saw him gripping the pool stick with a bone crushing grip and grinding his teeth. "Damon?" he said again but when he didn't answer he just followed his glare over to the dance floor, where he saw some guy trying to put his hands on Caroline and Caroline obliviously trying to get the guy to go away. 'This is not going to end well' was Jeremy's thoughts when Damon rushed over towards the dance floor.**

**Damon was pissed no that was an understatement he was furious. Who did this guy think he was, putting his hands on his girl. He was going to beat the shit out of him that'll teach him a lesson. Thoughts of pumbling the guys face in were running through Damon's mind as he march over there. **

**Caroline was getting annoyed this guy could not take a hint, he would not leave her alone. "Hey, get your sleazy hands off me!" She snapped. He just gripped her arms tighter and pulled her closer "hey didn't you hear me I said get-" **

"**Let go of her!" Damon said in a quiet deadly voice, the guy just looked over at Damon and gave him a drunken smile "she's a pretty thing ain't she, but go get yourself your own gal this one needs a man to loosen her up not a boy." He said with an accent while trying to grope Caroline who was struggling to get out of his grip. After he said that Damon just lost it and wrenched the guy away from Caroline and swung his right fist into the guys face and heard a satisfied crunch, officially breaking the guys' nose. Caroline went stumbling back a little bit after being let go so suddenly and watch in shock as Damon was on top of the guy on the floor swing punch after punch into the guys face. All Damon could see was red as he kept punching the mother fucker in the face, then he felt something restricting his arms and pulling him off the guy. Damon was trying to get his arms free but found it to no avail but then started kicking the guy in the ribs till he was drag away "don't you fucking go near her again, you hear me don't you go near her!" Damon yelled at the guy who was rolling on the floor in agony with blood spewing from his nose and spitting blood from his mouth. Caroline finally snapped out of it and saw Nick and Alec holding Damon's arms while Damon was trying to get out of there hold. Caroline rushed over to Damon to try to calm him down "Damon look at me, Damon." Caroline said but he was refusing to so Caroline grabbed his face with both of her hands so that he finally looked at her "Damon calm down, I'm fine see look I'm ok." Caroline whispered while resting her forehead against his "see I'm fine." She whispered again while Damon tried to calm his breathing "I'm sorry" he whispered very softly that Caroline barely caught it but she did "it's ok, let's just go home ok." She said to him "Nick, Alec let him go he's fine were going to leave we'll see you guys in the morning" Caroline said as she said her goodbyes to them and took Damon's hand and led them threw the crowd and out to the parking lot towards his car. It was quiet the whole way to Caroline's house since her mom is barely home Damon usually stays the night most of the week. Caroline just sat there holding Damon's hand and running her thumb in a soothing motion. When they got there Caroline just led Damon up towards her room and motion to the bed, she didn't want to pressure him into telling her why he reacted the way he did at the Grill so she was just going to wait until he told her on his own. **

**========================================================== They were laying in Caroline's bed with Caroline's head on his chest and with Damon's arm wrapped around her and running his fingers threw her hair until Damon interrupted the silence "aren't you going to ask me why I did it?" **

"**Do what?" she asked, "You know what Caroline." He sighed**

"**I was going to wait till you were ready to tell me, Damon I'm not mad at you I get why you did it but what I don't understand is why you think you had to beat the guy into a bloody mess." Caroline said to him while turning her head so she could look up at him. Damon just looked into her eyes "I..I just snapped when I saw his hands on you and I couldn't help it, I don't want anybody else to have you your mine." He said while tighting his grip slightly and looking at Caroline who just looked at him and smiled " I'm yours Damon and your mine ok, you don't have to worry about it I'm not going anywhere." Damon just leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips while Caroline just snuggled deeper into Damon's chest while they both slipped in dreams of each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, so here's chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>It was nine in the morning on Saturday when Katherine showed up at <strong>**Caroline's house in her black SUV and Alec in his new ****2011 Chevrolet Silverado 4 door truck, so that all the bags could go in the back of his truck. Katherine was going to be driving with Nick in the front and with Caroline, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy in the back. While Matt and Amy were going to ride with Alec in his truck so there wouldn't be any problems between Katherine and Amy because you do not want to put those in a confine place together. Everybody was already in the cars it was just Caroline and Damon who were getting picked up last.**

"**These the last of you bags, princess?" Alec asked Caroline, they were like brother and sister since they grew up on the same block together and her mom would have her stay over at Alec's house when she would get late night calls when she was younger. In a way Caroline considered Alec's mom Lisa, more of a mom then her own.**

"**Well it should be she packed like a thousand bags for one week of vacation." Damon said with his trade mark smirk in place, Caroline just hit him in his chest and rolled her eyes at him while Damon flashed her a smile before loading up the rest of his bags in the back of Alec's truck. Caroline and Damon had a silent agreement to just put last night behind them and enjoy the rest of the break and it seemed that everybody else got the memo too.**

"**Yea that's the last one, thanks Alec." Caroline said while giving him a smile before going to lock up her house.**

"**Will you hurry you slow ass up." Katherine yelled out the car window at Caroline who just smiled at her and ran back to the car. As soon as Caroline got in the back next to Damon and buckled up Katherine yelled "Let's hit the road!" and blasted the radio as she pulled out behind Alec and drove down the street while everyone agreed with her.**

* * *

><p>2 ½ Hours Later<p>

"**Are we almost there yet?" Bonnie asked for the umpteenth time,**

"**How are we suppose to know, Alec's the one who knows where this cabin is." Katherine said annoyed.**

"**Guys I got to pee!" Elena whined, again.**

"**We know Elena; we know you said that ten times in the last half hour." Damon said impatiently, this is why he didn't do road trips people just get on his nerves. This is why he wanted to go in his own car with Caroline but nooo 'Damon we can't just ride in your car by ourselves its rude and besides this is a road trip and your suppose to do it with friends' Damon thought remembering his conversation with Caroline the other day 'but I don't do friends Barbie.' He said to her 'oh yea, then what about Alec or Nick hmhm?' she said while smirking triumphaly and looking over at him. 'They're just…associates.' Damon said not knowing what other word to use, Caroline just laughed 'whatever you say babe.' Something about the word ''babe'' when it came out of Caroline's mouth just sounded so damn sexy and it made him horny. Damon just sat in the car smirking when he thought about what happened later on after that evening. "Damon…Damon, Damon!" Caroline exclaimed while waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. When Damon finally snapped out of his thoughts he reliesed that they pulled into a very dirty and rundown gas station, so in other words it looked like crap and that everybody was out of the car. **

"**What the hell are we doing here?" he asked.**

"**Well if you were paying attention we pulled over to refill the tanks of the cars and so that Elena could finally pee." Caroline said to him.**

"**But why did we stop at this shit-hole, it looks like you could get the plague just by stepping out of the car!" Damon exclaimed while pointing at the building 'and people say I'm the drama queen' Caroline thought "it isn't that bad and besides Alec says there isn't another gas station for miles around here." She said to him, while Damon just sighed "well how long until we reach the cabin?" he asked.**

"**Not until another thirty minutes." Caroline said.**

**Katherine was inside walking down the aisles of the gas station just looking at things and seeing what they had to kill time as she was still waiting for Alec to finish pumping gas into his truck so they could pay since they were splitting the bill. 'this place is really a dump' Katherine thought as she was walking the lights above her starting flickering, she was getting a weird feeling and looked around the store but saw she was the only one in their as soon as she decided she was going to go outside and wait, she heard a crash and jumped. But it was only a can she knocked off the shelf "get a hold of yourself, your being ridiculous" Katherine said to herself under her breath, when she bended over to pick it up she saw something in the corner of her eye which made her snap her head to the right and she saw a pair of dirty, ripped up jeans through the shelf and her breath caught. There was nobody else in here a second ago so how could they have gotten this close to her without her noticing or hearing them. Katherine just thought 'fuck it' and jumped up to see who was there but that's the thing there was nobody on the other side of the aisle. Katherine looked around confused as she could of sworn somebody was on the other side of that aisle, her body tensed when she heard footsteps behind her and felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she nearly started screaming until she spun around only to be faced with Elena who put her hands up in the air in an innocent gesture, while Katherine just puts her hand on her chest to slow her heart beat.**

"**Kat what's wrong?" Elena asked concerned when she saw Katherine's face she looked like she just saw a ghost.**

"**I..I jjust thought I saw…nothing." She said stuttering and Elena knew something was wrong then, Katherine never stuttered.**

"**You're sure you just looked spooked?" Elena asked.**

**Katherine just pushed her emotions down and put a masked of cheerfulness on. **

"**I'm sure Elena; I'm fine let's just go pay for the gas and get out of here ok." Katherine said to Elena and gave her a smile for reassurance. Elena didn't look like she believed her but let it go anyway which Katherine was grateful for. Katherine and Elena went to the counter in the front of the store and saw Alec there so they paid for the gas and headed back to the cars. As soon as Katherine got back into the car Caroline took one glance at her face and asked her what was wrong. This caused everybody else in the car to look at her.**

"**Nothing Caroline I'm just sick of driving that's all." She said but could tell Caroline did not believe her lie and gave her a look that said we'll talk about this in private later, which made her sigh as she pulled out of the piece of shit-hole they call a gas station and followed Alec down the road.**

* * *

><p><strong>But all the teens were unaware of a guy in dirty, ripped jeans and a tight fitting shirt watching their every move as they pulled out of the gas station and flew down the road. He was smiling to his self and any pass buyer would of thought it was a charming smile, but if you looked closer you would of seen that there was nothing charming about it; it was just pure evil, sinister even. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>preview: In the nect chapter they'll arive at the cabin, and its going great until things start to go wrong and get weird <strong>

**hope you guys like this chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, except Alec, Nick, and Amy.**

**Annnnnnddd i know i suck for taking so long to update on this but honestly i kinda grew bored of this story. But dont worry im back into it now, so i'll try better on updating.. enjoy the new chapter! ;)**

It was going on noon when they all finally arrived at the cabin. It was a huge beautiful two story modern cabin, which was made in honey color wood and had huge window panels which mostly made up the whole left side wall. It had a balcony in the back, which over looked a lake which was beautiful, with crystal blue water. There was a stone path that led up from the driveway to the front porch. All around the house was beautiful rose bushes that were a crimson color. There was a medium size shed about 20 feet from the right side of the house and a dense forest on both sides of the house and surrounding the lake.

"Wow…this is beautiful Alec." Caroline breathed as she looked all around while they all unloaded the car and truck and started to get there bags.  
>"I second that." Bonnie agreed while everybody said there opinions'.<p>

"It's alright." Damon said while looking indifferent, even though he was impressed but of course he would deny if ever asked.

"Alright?" Elena scoffed, "this is amazing." She said while motioning towards the house.  
>"Yeah, yeah but it's got nothing on the boarding house." Damon shrugged.<br>Everybody just rolled their eyes at Damon's antics.

"Thanks you guys, but I haven't been up here for years." Alec said.

"It must have been peaceful, I don't see anything around?" Caroline asked, while looking around at their surroundings.

"That's because there isn't anything around here for miles, except I think someone lives a few miles out that way in an old cottage or something that way." Alec said while pointing in a direction in the woods. Everybody just looked in the direction he pointed.

"But why would someone want to live, all the way out there by their selves?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't know but I think the story is that a couple moved their like twenty years back or something like that and the wife got sick and died and ever since then the guy wouldn't leave the cabin and turned into 'psycho Suzy', but I don't know that could be wrong I haven't heard the story in years and besides my older cousin Derek told me, so it not might be true." Alec told them.

Everybody just shrugged and started to drag their stuff towards the house, while Caroline just stayed where she was staring off into the tree's; she just had a gut feeling that the story Alec told them was real- very real.

"Caroline you coming?" Katherine yelled as she saw her just standing there looking on into the tree's. Caroline's head just snapped towards Katherine's direction "huh... oh yeah, just a sec." Caroline yelled back and just picked up one of her bags and hefted it over her shoulder, as she had Damon carry the rest of them for her and jogged up to catch up with everyone.

Damon was heading towards the house when he heard Katherine yell 'Caroline you coming?' which of course made him look and see where she was at- because last time he checked she was right behind him. When he looked he saw her staring off into the tree's, he grew a little bit worried by the expression on her face it looked like she was in a trance but was snapped out of it by Katherine yelling to her. While she jogged towards the house he just turned around and headed up the porch stairs and followed everybody except Caroline and Katherine into the house telling his-self that he would talk to Caroline about what happen later when they were alone.

Caroline gasped when she and Katherine finally made it inside, if she thought that the outside was beautiful then she didn't know how to describe the inside, it was just…amazing.

"Oh my god this is so…beautiful." Caroline said as she looked around. It was mostly an open floor plan, when you first walk in theirs a little entry and on the left side of the hallway was a very large living room that was decorated just how you would picture the inside of an cabin with a fire place, animal fur rugs and blanket draped over the couch, it also had another couch, two love seats and a recliner. The door to the back deck was on the far side of the room and the only more modern things in the room was the plasma that was mounted into the wall, the game system underneath and the chandelier that was screwed into the ceiling. On the right side of the room was the entry to dining room that was combined with the kitchen which was clearly new with all the new appliances and granite counter tops and a big island in the middle of the room. On the left side of the hallway was a den with bookcases full of books, a desk facing away from the window with two chairs facing the desk and with an small fire place on the opposite side of the room away from the desk that had family pictures on the mantle and some hung up on the wall. You could tell this was Alec's fathers' office when he was here. If you kept walking down the hall there was a door on the left that was the bathroom and further down the hall was winding staircase that led upstairs towards the bedrooms.

"Wow… is all I can say." Katherine said after her and Caroline took a look around.

"I agree…now where is everyone at?" Caroline questioned when she notices that they were the only two on this floor.

Katherine just shrugged "I don't know maybe upstairs picking out their bedrooms."

Caroline just nodded then snapped her head to look at Katherine who was just looking at her, then without warning they both took off for the stairs racing and trying to push the other out the way to get up them first. Caroline was in the lead on the stairs until Katherine grabbed her foot and tripped her and ran up pass her, Katherine just made it up the stairs when she was tackled from behind and her and Caroline went tumbling to the floor in a giggling mess. They both were lying on their backs just messing around and laughing when they heard someone cough. Caroline and Katherine just looked at each other then tilted their heads back to see who it was and they saw everybody standing upside down just looking down at them as if they grew a second head. Caroline and Katherine just started laughing again and rolled onto their stomachs to see them right and tried to contain their laughing fit.

"Uh- what's up guys?" Caroline asked while still giggling lightly.

"Uh-hu, um would you two like to explain why you guys were rolling around on the floor?" Stefan asked with a raised brow.

"Oh you see that's easy we were…" Caroline trailed off trying to actually remember why her and Katherine were racing up the stairs, but didn't have to long when Katherine cut in for her.

"Oh you know us girls we were just trying to get to the best room first." Katherine explained like it was obvious.

Everybody just looked at them like yeah that explained everything- well, the girls did.

"Oh well if that's it, then to bad for you Katherine, you're too late Damon already got it." Amy sneered then went back to looking already board with this conversation. Jeremy then jumped in before Katherine could reply but that didn't stop her from glaring daggers at Amy.

"Caroline when you're done lying on the floor can you pretty please get your boyfriend to cook me some food? A man's got to eat."

"Uh hello, said boyfriend standing right here why didn't you ask me? It isn't like Caroline owns me." Damon asked while looking at Jeremy like he was stupid.

"Because you would have said no then told me to go away, and then I would have had to go to Caroline to get her to get you to cook just so I can eat, so I decided to just skip all that so I could get my food faster." Jeremy explained.

Damon scoffed while trying to look affronted "I would never- ok you got me there." Damon smirked.

"Jer, if you wanted some food I could have cooked-"Caroline started but was interrupted when everybody yelling "NO!" at her.

"It's alright Care, I'll find something myself." Jeremy said to her.

"But why, I can cook." Caroline said confused.

"Yeah if you're trying to poison us." Damon muttered but everyone heard him anyway and started to laugh but abruptly stopped when Caroline started glaring at them even with her baby-doll looks and small size- she could give the toughest man a run for their money when she was pissed.

"Excuse me? Caroline said looking offended.

"It's just- I'm sorry Care but you can't even cook water." Jeremy said looking apologetically at her.

"I can so to cook-"

"Caroline you almost burned the boarding house down, when you started the kitchen on fire." Damon interrupted.

"That was one time!" Caroline exclaimed "and besides I think that stupid pot was defected or something."

Everyone just laughed and put their stuff away in their rooms which of course was just as beautiful as the rest of the house, with four poster beds, antique furniture and fireplaces. After everyone was done unpacking they headed downstairs to eat lunch which of course Caroline talked- well more liked promise Damon a big surprise later into cooking lunch, which was delicious. After lunch everybody was just lounging in the living room with Katherine sitting on Nicks lap filing her nails while Nick was just throwing a ball into the air and catching it, Bonnie reading a book, Jeremy, Alec, and Damon were playing the game system, Matt was rubbing Amy's shoulders while she was flipping thru a magazine, Elena was sitting next to Stefan who was watching the game the boys were playing on the TV and Caroline was laying upside down on one of the love seats.

"I'm board." Caroline said while blowing her bangs out her face.

"Go do something." Katherine shrugged.

"Like what?" Caroline asked while thinking what to do, then an idea popped into her head.

"Oh I know lets all go swimming in the lake!" Caroline said getting excited and flipped off the couch.

"Hmmm, I don't know Care?" Bonnie said while looking up from her book while seeing if anybody else was going to go swimming but it only looked like everybody except the boys who were playing the game were paying any attention to the conversation.

"Oh come on Bon Bon, it'll be fun, please? Caroline said while making her puppy dog face.

"Yeah I think I'll be fun." Katherine agreed, so of course Nick did too, while Elena and Stefan nodded.

Bonnie just sighed and agreed while Caroline smiled and started talking to the rest to see if they wanted to go swimming also.

"Damon, Jer, Alec, do you guys want to go with us?"Caroline asked.

"Hmmm what you say Care?" Alec asked while they all still played the game. Caroline just let out an impatient noise and stepped in front of the screen and ignored the sounds of protest coming from the three boys.

"Ahhh come on Care! I almost had Damon on that last one." Jeremy whined.

"You wish, I had you and you know it." Damon scoffed.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and moved to block most the screen from their view when they tried to look around her.

"You guys are going to put the game away and get up, go change into your swim trunks and go swimming with us." Caroline demanded.

Alec and Jeremy were about to do what she said until Damon just scoffed and leaned back into the couch with one arm just stretch out on the back of it and propped his feet on to the coffee table.

"Really Barbie, do you really believe that were just gonna do as you say like that, us men-" Damon said while motioning towards Alec and Jeremy who were sitting on the other end of the couch. "-do what we want, when we want because we are not whipped." Damon smirked.

Caroline just put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the three boys while everybody else looked on in amusement. Alec and Jeremy just shifted un-comfortable and looked at each other and at Damon and Caroline, they didn't know what to do, either the sat back with Damon or listen to Caroline but it didn't matter because whoever they choose then there would be hell from the other one. Now all they had to do was decide who was worse….damn.

"…uh ha-ha Caroline." Alec just chuckled nervously while looking between her and Damon.

Caroline just turned her head to look at him while narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yes?" she asked. Alec just shifted nervously under her gaze and looked at Jeremy for some help who had a look on his face that said 'Dude, don't bring me into this'.

Alec just cleared his throat and glanced at Jeremy, and in those couple seconds it seemed they decided what to do.

"Where not gonna listen to either of you two, only we tell ourselves what to do and when to do it." Alec told them with confidence, while Jeremy agreed with a yeah. Then in that moment Alec and Jeremy just leaned backed and relaxed. Everybody just started snickering while Caroline and Damon just looked at them like they were stupid, but as soon as Caroline parted her lips to speak; Alec and Jeremy jumped off the couch like it was on fire and started for the stairs.

"Sorry dude, but your just not as scary as Caroline." Jeremy yelled as he led the way out the room.

"Yeah." Alec agreed "but you know the saying 'hell has no fury like Caroline Forbes pissed!'" he finished, while him and Jeremy disappeared out the room and up the stairs to put their swimming trunks on. Everybody just laughed while looking at Damon's expression- he was looking where Jeremy and Alec just disappeared from, then he slowly turned his head to look at Caroline, while muttering something about- 'Alec…Jeremy…whipped…pussy's..I'm...Kick…ass.. .'. When he finally looked up at Caroline who was smirking smugly at him, he sighed.

"I'll go get changed."

"Ahhhh" Caroline screamed, when Damon threw her off the deck and into the lake.

She swam up and gasped for breath, while she whipped the water out of her eyes.

"You are so dead!" Caroline yelled, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was looking up from the water at Damon, who was still on the deck.

Damon just smirked at her and dived off the deck and into the water.

Caroline was looking around the water waiting for Damon to come up so she could get him back, but didn't see him and was starting to worry when he didn't come up after a couple seconds until she felt arms snake around her waist from behind and lips on her neck.

"Still want to kill me?" Damon asked, as he sucked gently on her neck- which caused her to moan softly, to her annoyance- but she couldn't help it, Damon was good with his mouth.

"mhghm." Caroline moaned.

"Hmmm, what was that? I couldn't quite catch it." Damon smirked against her Caroline's' neck.

'_Cocky bastard' _Caroline thought, as she turned around to face him and crashed her lips on to his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth while they both fought for dominance, with Caroline gripping Damon's neck and shoulders, while Damon was squeezing Caroline's hips.

Caroline slowed the kiss down, to a more sensually one as she ran her tongue along his and pulled back to bite his bottom lip playfully, before she looked up and gazed into his eyes which had darkened with lust. Caroline just brought her lips to Damon's neck and ran her tongue up and down it slowly while stopping and started sucking gently behind his ear- right on his pulse point.

Damon groaned softly, as his head tilted back slightly and his eyes slid closed, as he felt Caroline's lips start sucking on his neck- just as soon as his eyes closed they snapped open when he felt Caroline disappear and be replace with a splash of water to the face.

"What the _hell_!" he yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own anything

**Note: just for any of you guys that don't know what the game chicken is, it is when you have a partner that sits on your shoulders and you go against another pair or group and try to knock the person on the shoulders off and into the water.**

**Italics are Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Everybody had just gotten out of the lake after a couple games of chicken; of course they didn't plan on staying in the water that long but Katherine and Nick won, and Damon Salvatore doesn't do losing to well so of course they had to play again.<p>

*flashback*

"_YES WE WON!" Katherine shouted, after she just shoved Caroline off Damon's shoulders and into the water._

"_No, that was just a lucky shot." Damon protested._

"_Aww come on Damon, no one likes a sore loser." Bonnie teased, as she and Jeremy were the first to lose._

_Damon just scoffed. "I am _not_ a sore loser."_

"_You kind of are, babe." Caroline said._

"_Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Damon exclaimed. Caroline just smiled at him._

"_I say we play again." Damon continued_

"_Oh my god, you cannot just accept the fact that you lost. I knew you had a huge ego Damon, but damn!" Katherine said, like she just realized that two plus two equals four. This had everybody laughing._

"_Shut the hell up Katherine, like your one to talk. Yours is like the size of Europe." Damon snapped._

"_Can both of you guys just shut up, and we can start another game." Elena said annoyed._

_Damon and Katherine just looked at each other and started mumbling and got ready to play another game- which Damon and Caroline won at the end._

_And had Damon gloating like the dick he was._

*end of flashback*

Now the sun was just going down and everyone head back inside to change and to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>Caroline came down stairs about half an hour later, with Damon trailing behind her. She was in a pair of cute white short shorts, a white tank top that had black sequin butterflies design on it and with a bright but settle short sleeve orange wrap over the tank and with a cute pair of orange strappy sandals on to match. Damon had on his usual attire for him, a tight fitting black T, black jeans and black combat boots on. God for- bid him have on any color than black on.<p>

All the other guys basically had on the same outfit on, a graphic T, a pair of jeans and sneakers. While Katherine had on a deep red tank top on that showed a little bit of her mid drift with a tight black sleeveless vest on over it that showed off her figure and a pair of low riding jeans on that had the store bought tears and rips in them, that no hard you tried you could not replica them, and a red pair of sandals that showed of her bright colored toe nails.

Both Elena and Bonnie had on similar but cute summer dresses on, that tightens around the waist and stopped a little bit above the knee. The only difference was that Bonnie's was a forest green color that brought out her eyes, and Elena's was a sky blue that went really well with her olive complexion.

While Amy was in a skirt that most would consider too short, or just borderline trashy and in a dark purple tight low cut shirt that showed off her assets and with a thick black leather belt wrapped around her waist, and in a pair of cute – but no one would dare admit it – black high heel ankle boots.

"So what's for dinner?" Jeremy asked with a crooked grin, looking at Damon –who raised his eyebrow.

"Uh-uh no, I made lunch Gilbert, somebody else is making dinner. Besides I still didn't get my big surprise for making lunch." Damon said, while winking at Caroline who blushed a light shade of pink and elbowed him in the ribs. Damon made a mock hurt face while putting a hand to the place she hit him, and then he started smirking. Caroline just smiled at him, and then they joined everyone on the couch.

"I can't believe how fast it got dark here" Katherine said while looking out the huge windows that showed the lake and forest that surrounded the house. Everybody agreed with her and put in their comments.

"Guys! Let's get serious here-"Jeremy got everybody's attention "- now, who's gonna cook me- I mean us dinner?" he asked with his hands in the air.

Everybody just looked at each other than, started to throw all the pillows on the couches' at Jeremy, which who tried to block them with his hands.

"Hey, hey I was being serious" Jeremy wailed while trying to dodge the pillow attack, that was now being aimed at his head.

"Hey!-" Alec said while standing up "- I totally agree with Jeremy boy here, this is a serious matter."

The pillow attack on Jeremy ceased for a moment, and everybody stared at Alec to continue.

"I say how about we get one of you lovely ladies or all, to get up and make us guys some dinner" Alec finished with a cheeky smile.

The girls just looked at him like he had two heads, and then looked at each other with rose brows. Then the next thing Alec knew, there was pillows being thrown at his head.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he just said that!" Elena exclaimed.

"I know right." Bonnie agreed.

"That sexist dick-head!" Katherine exploded.

"For the first time, I agree with Katherine." Amy imputed.

"Me too, Alec you jerk." Caroline yelled while throwing more pillows at Alec.

"Hey watch the junk!" Alec shouted when a pillow was aimed a little too low. The guys were just sitting their clutching their stomachs for laughing so hard.

"Ha you missed!" Alec said smugly, when the girls failed to hit him, in his head. But he spoke to soon when Caroline threw the last pillow and it smacked him straight in the face, which caused everybody to explode with laughter.

"But seriously, who's gonna cook?" Jeremy asked again, which caused everybody to just roll their eyes.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Stefan can cook just as well as Damon, so he made everybody dinner. Which was home-made lasagna and rolls, and the guys were drinking bear, while the girls settled on whine. And since Caroline wanted to help, to prove that she could actually cook she made a tossed salad. That everybody was weary at first until Caroline started pouting because nobody tried it.<p>

"Come on guys, I'm not that bad of a cook" Caroline pouted.

"Babe you'll try it, won't you?" Caroline asked, looking at Damon with her Disney like eyes and pouted.

Damon shifted un-comfortable in his chair and cleared his throat, while trying to ignore the look she was giving him.

"I don't know Care, I'm kind of full" Damon shrugged; trying to ignore the fact that Caroline's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Okay" Caroline said disappointed, and looked down at her plate.

"You know what, I guess one bite won't kill me" Damon said and picked up the salad bowl and put a little on his plate.

"You never know" Nick mumbled, causing Katherine to elbow him in his side.

Caroline let a beaming smile take the place of the frown that was just on her lips a second ago, obviously missing the comment Nick just made, but Damon didn't. And he didn't like others making negative comments about Caroline, best friend or not.

"Hey Barbie I got a better idea, how about instead of just me, everybody tries your salad. So that you'll have more opinions about?" Damon asked Caroline. While looking at everybody's reaction, which all looked the same. Like a deer caught in head lights.

"Uh… I don't know, I really am full"

"I don't like salads that much"

"..I don't like green"

Everybody stopped trying to protest to eating Caroline's salad and looked at Jeremy who made that last comment.

"Really Jer 'I don't like green' you couldn't come up with anything better" Katherine said.

"What, I don't do well with pressure!" Jeremy exclaimed, and raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

"..Uh as much as I like sitting here, I have to go and get the rest of my things from your truck Alec" Matt said.

"You left your things in the truck Matty, why?" Caroline asked.

"Because I was helping Amy carry in her stuff" He replied, and Caroline just scrunched up her eyebrows.

"… Okay" she said slowly. "But will you try my salad?"

Matt just picked up his fork and leaned over the table and took a quick bite of the salad, and then he stood up and caught the keys Alec threw to him.

"It's delicious Care" Matt said with a crooked grin. A great big smile broke out on Caroline's face when she heard him say that.

"Thanks Matty!" Caroline squealed, and leapt out of her chair and gave Matt a hug. He and the others laughed at how excited Caroline was for making _salad__**. **_

Caroline gave Matt one more squeezed before she let him go and took her seat again.

"Okay I'll be just a couple minutes" Matt said before he left the room.

"See I told you guys, I could cook." Caroline said.

"Ok Care we'll _all_ try it" Elena said, then everybody put a little bit on their plate and Caroline sat their waiting for everybody to take a bite. When they took a bite they all had to work on their facial expressions, because Matt lied. It was not delicious, anything but that.

Nick couldn't help it and started coughing as soon as the salad hit his taste buds and when Caroline look at him, he put on was of his charming smiles and picked up his beer and took a long swig from it.

"It's different" he said when Caroline kept giving him a funny look.

"Oh my god, would you all stop lying to the girl. Her food sucks." Amy said annoyed. Then she looked at Caroline and said

"Your food sucks, it tastes like shit. Get over it!"

The smile that was just resting on Caroline's lips fell and her eyebrows scrunched together. The others were just looking at Amy in shock, who just shrugged at the stares she was getting.

"Is it really that bad?" Caroline asked while looking at everybody at the table.

"Of course not Care Bear, Amy here is just being a spiteful bitch" Katherine spat the last part at Amy, who just glared right on back at Katherine.

After the Amy fiasco everybody went back to normal and Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and a very reluctant Katherine went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"I still can't believe Amy said that to you Caroline" Elena said, while passing a wet dish to Bonnie to dry it.

"Me too, I mean come on if you didn't like it that's fine, but she didn't have to be a bitch about it" Bonnie said, after passing the dry dish to Caroline, to put away.

"Why is the slutty bitch here, anyways?" Katherine asked, after she jumped onto the counter to sit on.

"Because we invited Matty, and she's his girlfriend" Caroline sighed.

"I like Matt and all, but why does he have to date _her_" Katherine whined.

* * *

><p>The boys were in the living room, messing around and flipping through the TV channels.<p>

"Dude do you have anything stronger than this beer? Nick asked Alec, who was drinking down his own beer.

Alec just smirked and got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room and bended down next to a plant. He lifted the plant up and pulled out a small silver object, which turned out to be a key. He then walked to the back of the room, towards a cabinet and put the key in the lock and open it.

"Dude…" Jeremy's jaw was hanging open.

Inside of the cabinet was at least 50 different types of alcohol, from bourbon- which had Damon smirking- scotch, rum, gin, tonic, vodka, tequila and a whole bunch of different types of alcohol.

"It's my dad's; he collects alcohol, but doesn't drink it. He'll never know if any of its missing" Alec said with a smirk.

While the guys were going through the alcohol, Damon saw Amy heading down the hall towards the staircase.

"I'll be right back" Damon muttered to no one in particular, and slipped out of the room and started to follow Amy upstairs.

When Damon got upstairs he saw Amy making her way down the hall towards her and Matt's room. Damon looked behind him then back towards Amy.

"Amy wait up" Damon called.

Amy sighed and turned around with an annoyed expression on her face, which quickly turned into a flirty smile when she saw who it was.

"Damon, what can I do for you?" Amy said while giving him a once over and swinging her hips when she strutted over to him.

"So is there anything I can do for you?" Amy asked, while running her hands up and down his chest.

"Why yes there is." Damon smirked, and back her up into the wall, that's was to the side of them.

"And what is that?" She asked, with a sultry smile.

"What you could do for me is-"Damon's voiced lost the playful tone to it and turned more serious. More hard.

"You could think twice about how you talk to Caroline again, because if I even hear you speak or let alone talk about her like that again. Then some very private things about you is gonna come out to light."

Amy's face lost her smile, while she met Damon's intensive stair. She tried to put on a brave face.

"You don't know anything." Amy sneered.

"Want to bet?" Damon whispered.

Damon just raised his eyebrows, when Amy stayed quiet. Damon then backed up so that she wasn't cornered into the wall anymore.

"I'm glad we had this chat." Damon said as he made his way back down the hall that he just came from moments ago.

"Oh and one more thing…" Damon turned around to face Amy again. "..Let's keep this little chat between us." Damon motion between them.

"See ya later Amy." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Caroline came out of the kitchen and was walking down the hall towards the living room, when she heard a noise behind her. Caroline paused in mid-step and cocked her head to the side, but didn't hear anything else, so she continued down the hall.<p>

When she thought about it, this house was really creepy in the dark. With the lights dimmed down low and the shadows scattered across the walls. Then Caroline froze when she heard a creek in the floorboard behind her.

'_Okay stop Caroline your just being paranoid, there is nobody behind you and and…'_

Caroline suddenly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She ripped out of their grasped and quickly turned around to face the owner of the hand.

"Jeremy! What the hell!" Caroline screeched.

"Sorry Care I didn't mean to scare you." Jeremy put his hands up to deflect Caroline's tiny fist trying to pumble him.

Caroline stopped her attack on Jeremy, when the others came rushing into the hall and put her hand over her racing heart in an attempt to calm it.

"Babe, what happen?" Damon asked when he rushed over to her side.

"Nothing this idiot here just almost scared me to death." Caroline said pointing to Jeremy.

Damon just looked at Jeremy then smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Jeremy whined, while rubbing the back of his head.

As soon as Jeremy said that there was a loud clap of thunder and then the power went out.

"Aww, come on!" Katherine yelled.

Caroline clung to Damon's side when she heard the thunder; she hated thunder ever since she was a little girl. Caroline looked at the faces of her friends, everybody's was confused except Katherine's who's was annoyed. Then she realized something.

"Where's Matt?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own anything

**A/N: I feel like I don't have much Stefan in this so I'm gonna try to fix that. And thanks for the awesome reviews, so far. I can't believe I gotten this many so far but I'm really am liking how this is going, so far.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>After Caroline asked where Matt was, everybody got flashlights and lit candles, anything to give them light. Then they all separated into groups to look for him. Caroline, Damon, and Jeremy looked down stairs. Katherine and Nick looked upstairs. Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan went with Alec to look outside; While Amy came down and waited in the living room during the search.<p>

After the search, everybody met back up in the living room.

"Oh my god, where is he?" Caroline questioned. She was sitting on Damon's lap, clutching his hand. While they discussed what to do.

"I think we should call the police." Stefan said.

"Me too." Elena agreed.

"Whoa, you guys are blowing this way out of proportions." Nick said.

"Blowing this out of proportions? Matt is missing, Nick! He is nowhere to be found, and what if he's hurt or needs help or-"

"Caroline calm down, everything's going to be okay." Damon interrupted Caroline's rambling. "Where gonna find Matt and enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"okay, your right, everything's going to be alright and where gonna find Matt, and by tomorrow I'm going to be feeling silly for overreacting- like I always do- just have to think positive." Caroline started rambling to herself.

"And besides, there's not that many places he could be with that storm going on out there." Bonnie pointed out.

"Your right, Bon Bon." Elena said. While they all looked at the rain that was pelting away at the glass.

"So what's the plan?" Katherine asked.

Everybody looked at Damon for an answer. Even though not by much, Damon was the oldest one out of the group. Damon just looked around at the group of people he consider his friends- well some of them- then he looked into the face of his girlfriend, the girl that he loved unconditionally. She was counting on him to make everything alright.

"Alright, I say we do nothing." He sighed.

When he saw them open their mouths, he continued before they could interrupt.

"We should all take a breather and calm down-"He casted Caroline a pointed look. "-and wait. If we don't find Matt or if he doesn't come back from where-ever the hell he is, in the next hour or two. Then we'll call the police."

Everybody murmured their agreements and left the living room with their spouses, and went to their bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Caroline wandered into her and Damon's room, and sat on the bed. Damon came in moments later and sat next to where Caroline was on the bed, he then wrapped his arms tightly around her, and Caroline leaned into his side.<p>

"Damon, I'm scared. There's something not right going on here." Caroline said.

"I know Care, I can tell. But we just have to wait and see what happens, positive or not." Damon said.

Caroline just looked up into Damon's eyes, she knew that no matter what happens, he would protect her.

"Your right." She replied, as she leaned in closer to Damon's chest and stared at the rain outside the window.

* * *

><p><em>*30 minutes later*<em>

Caroline was now pacing the bedroom floor. It has been half an hour later and Matt was still know where to be found.

"Okay I think we waited long enough, we should call the police." Damon turned around to face Caroline, when he heard her speak.

"Barbie, it's only been half an hour. Give it some time." Damon said.

"Give it some time?" Caroline scoffed. "Where in the middle of nowhere Damon! It's not like he decided 'oh I'm just gonna go wander around in the middle of that creepy forest, to find a store!" Caroline said sarcastically.

Damon just sighed; he knew she had a point. Matt wouldn't have just wandered off into the woods, for no reason, especially without telling anyone. Besides he knew that Caroline was stressing out, worrying about Matt.

"Your right." Damon sighed. "You are totally right, and I'm going to go get the others to meet us in the living room, so that we all can discuss what happens next. Alright?"

Caroline just nodded her head. She and Damon then left their room but Caroline went left, while he went right. Before she made it two feet, she felt someone grab onto her hand. Caroline looked up into Damon's face with a slightly confused expression.

Damon then rested his forehead on Caroline's, while gripping her hand tighter.

"Everything's gonna be fine, okay." Damon reassured her. Caroline just nodded her head slightly and stood up on her tippy toes to press her lip gently to his.

This kiss was different from all the others they shared, it was still passionate but it wasn't filled with lust or hormones. It was filled with love but most of all reassurance, reassurance that everything was going to be fine, and that they'll protect each other, no matter what.

When they broke apart, they just stared into each other's eyes, communicating with no words.

"I'll meet you down stairs, after I get the others." Damon said.

"Okay." Caroline said, and gave him another quick kiss, before she made her way down the hall and stair case.

* * *

><p>Caroline was standing in the living room waiting for the others to come down. She wrapped her arms around herself, while trying to calm down. She hated being in the living room by herself, especially in the dark only with a few candles lit, that were casting an eerie glow.<p>

"Come on, how long does it takes to come down some stairs." Caroline muttered to herself.

Caroline started to walk around the room, when something caught her eye, it was something outside.

She started to make her way towards the window, when she was close enough she could make out a shadow…

It was a person.

Caroline got as close to the window that was possible, to see if she could make out some of their features. She squinted her eyes and still couldn't see their face, all she could tell was that they were wearing a hood and looking up.

'_Why are they looking up?'_

Caroline twisted her neck, and tried to peer up the window to see what the person was looking at. Caroline sighed when she couldn't see anything, and doubted she would, especially with all the rain that was pouring, she was lucky she even seen the hooded figure.

Then a thought popped into her head.

'_Maybe it's Matt.'_

Caroline tried to press herself closer to the glass, to get a better look. All she could see was the same thing from before, a hooded person looking up. Then all of a sudden the person's head snapped in her direction. The move was so sudden, that it caused Caroline to jump. She looked back to the figure and it was staring right at her, causing her to shiver and hold herself tighter. Caroline backed a little bit from the window when the hooded person continued to stare at her; it was like they were waiting for something to happen.

'_I need to get Damon.'_

As soon as Caroline thought that, something smacked into the glass of the window, causing a loud thud to echo around the room. It was so sudden that it caused Caroline to stumble backwards and fall on her ass.

'_What the…'_

Caroline looked up to see what hit the window. She wished she didn't. Her eyes grew wide as saucers and her mouth fell open before letting out a bloody murder scream, and kept on screaming.

* * *

><p>Damon and the others were now finally making their way to the living room.<p>

'_How long does it take to open a fucking door?'_ Damon thought.

It took him way longer than it was suppose to, to get everyone, and get to the living room.

"Where's Caroline at?" Stefan asked, when he notice she wasn't with them.

"In the living room." Damon muttered, he was still mad at them for making him wait so long, before they open their doors.

"Why is she in there, by herself?" Baby Gilbert questioned.

"Because she is." Damon snapped.

"Geesh, I was just asking." Jeremy muttered.

Damon's jaw clenched and unclenched, and he sped up his walking to get to the living room faster.

When they rounded the hall that led toward the living room, they heard Caroline's terrified scream.

Damon could have sworn that his heart stopped, when he heard Caroline scream.

"Caroline!" Damon shouted, when he broke out in a dead run down the hall and the others were right on his trail. With every step, he heard his heart pumping in his ears, because his girl was screaming bloody murder, and he didn't know what was wrong.

When Damon made it to the end of the corner, he rounded into the living and spotted Caroline on the floor.

"Caroline wha-" Damon's words stopped short, along with his body when he saw what was making Caroline scream her head off.

It seemed everything slowed down and that cotton was filling his ears. He saw Caroline on the floor with tears streaming down her face, and he turned his head and saw the others rush in the room.

He felt like he was outside his body watching everybody else's reactions, there was tears, yelling, cursing, and shouting, then just like that he was back in his body and the cotton was gone.

"Oh my god!" Elena kept repeating.

"Holy fuck!" Katherine screamed.

Damon just blocked out the rest and ran over to Caroline who was still on the floor.

"Don't look any more, Care." Damon whispered into Caroline's ear, when she buried her face into his chest and started sobbing.

Damon rubbed her back soothingly and picked her up off the floor, to take her away from the horrid sight.

Damon couldn't believe it; this was supposed to be an awesome vacation with his girl, not something out of a horror movie!

Caroline just continued to sob into Damon's chest, she wanted to go home, she want to rewind time and never have come to this place, but what she wanted the most, was to get the horrible image that kept replaying in her head, out.

But no matter how hard Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, she just couldn't get the image of Matt hanging from a rope around his neck, in front of the window.

* * *

><p>I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it.<p>

Please review! =)


	7. Chapter 7

\Disclaimer: don't own anything

* * *

><p>Caroline was just staring at the wall blankly, with dried tears on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening, Matt was gone. As in never coming back. As in dead.<p>

Just the thought of it brought another batch of fresh tears to Caroline's eyes. Caroline just turned her head back into Damon's chest, and breathed him in, it helped soothe her. Because as selfish as this was, that could have been Damon hanging from that rope, and Caroline didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

Just thinking about losing Damon, made her hold on to him tighter. Damon returned the embrace and continued to whisper words of comfort into Caroline's ear. He didn't say anything about how everything was going to be fine, because honestly he didn't know how it was. How was finding your friend hanging from a rope, going to be fine? Or that he's has no idea who did it? Damon might have not known Matt very well, but he knew him enough, and there was no way in hell, that Matt did that to himself.

"We should call the police!" Amy exclaimed.

"You think?" Alec asked rhetorically. "Matt's dead! He's hanging in front of my house!" he exploded, while pointing to the now covered window.

Caroline flinched; hearing how Alec was talking about Matt was giving her flashbacks-

_Matt hanging from a rope._

_Matt's eyes open, and unseeing._

_Matt a sickly shade of blue._

Caroline just squeezed her eyes shut tightly, to wade off the flashes that were playing non-stop in her head.

"Shut up!" Katherine shouted, upon seeing Caroline's reaction to Alec's words.

After Katherine shouted everybody stopped freaking out and looked at her. Katherine sighed in relief and whipped out her cell phone to call the police.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Katherine exploded, when she saw that she had no service.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked her sister.

"I don't have any service." Katherine replied, causing the others to take out the cell phones.

"Dammit, me either."

"I don't have service, either."

"Me too."

"Why don't we have service?" Bonnie panicked, looking towards Alec for an answer.

"I don't know.." Alec muttered. "All the time's I've stayed here we had a cell phone connection. Maybe it's the storm…" Alec shrugged.

"Fuck this." Damon said, while getting off the couch, grabbing Caroline's hand and started to head out of the room.

This caused the others to look at each other and follow them out the room.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"What does the hell it looks like? I'm getting me and my girl away from this hell hole." Damon said, while glancing back at the others and Caroline trailing behind him in her cationic state.

"But we should call the police." Elena said.

Damon stopped short, and spun around with his hand still in Caroline's.

"Look" Damon said, facing the others "All of you can be perfectly fine with waiting til this storm ends, and that can be who knows how long, to call the police- I'm not. I know you all can be a little dense, but Matt did not do that to himself- so if you want to sit here like sitting ducks, then so be it. But I'm getting me and Caroline away from here as soon as fucking possible- join us if you want."

Everybody was silent after hearing everything Damon said, and let it soak in. But as soon as Damon and Caroline turned around, Stefan spoke up.

"Wait, were all coming with you."

Damon looked over his shoulder, then nodded once.

* * *

><p>"Katherine where are your keys?" Damon asked when everybody was ready to go.<p>

"Shit, I left them in my room." Katherine cursed.

Damon then sighed loudly, and turned to Caroline who's been at his side for the night. Damon untangled their hands, and brought both of his hands to Caroline's face.

"Caroline look at me, hey look." Damon tried to get Caroline to focus on him.

Caroline's glazed eyes seem to focus on Damon's, when she noticed him talking to her. Caroline blinked a couple times to clear her head up and focus on what Damon was saying.

"- I'll be right back o-"

"No! no no no." Caroline protested, and gripped onto Damon's jacket, when she heard he was going to leave her.

"Caroline it'll be okay, I'll be right back. I just have to go get the keys, so I can get us out of here. Okay."

Damon said, while rubbing the pad of his thumbs in a soothing motion on Caroline's cheeks.

Caroline nodded her head reluctantly, and released her tight grip on Damon's jacket. As he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and disappeared down the hall towards the staircase.

"Care, it's gonna be fine." Jeremy said reassuringly, even though Caroline was older than him, she saw him as a older brother.

Caroline mustard a faint smile, at Jeremy and pushed herself into his arms for a hug.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered into his chest, because instead of trying to reassure his actual two sisters or girlfriend, here he was comforting her.

Damon appeared back down stairs a few moments later, with Katherine's keys in his hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said while grabbing Caroline and rushing towards the front door.

Caroline was gripping on to Damon as he lead everyone towards the front door, and as soon as they got outside, everybody started to jog to the SUV as the rain pelted away at them.

Damon opened the driver's door and lifted Caroline into the seat, so that she could slide over and he climbed in after her, as the others loaded into the car.

After everybody was in the car, Damon stuck the key into the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

_Nothing _happened.

"Start the car, Damon!" Elena yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing!" Damon yelled back, while trying to start the car.

"Why isn't it starting?" Caroline panicked.

"I don't know." Damon replied. "FUCK!" he shouted, and slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

Damon took his hands off the steering wheel and opened his door.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, while leaning across the seats to grab him.

"I'm going to look under the hood, to see if I can get it to start." Damon said.

"I don't think that's safe, Damon." Caroline replied.

Damon sighed when he looked into Caroline's big innocence eyes, eyes that shouldn't have seen firsthand what evil was like- starting with Matt.

"I'll be fine, Care. I just need a hand with the engine." Damon said to Caroline and giving Stefan a pointed look. Stefan had a grim expression on his face but nodded his head anyway.

Caroline pursed her lips, but let Damon and Stefan get out of the car anyway.

"I can't believe this is happening." Caroline muttered.

"I can't believe I'm here! This is your fault I'm here!" Amy suddenly yelled at Caroline.

"Hey, now let's all calm just down.." Bonnie started.

"No!" Caroline interrupted. "Its not! I invited Matt not you!" Caroline shouted back.

"AND NOW HE'S DEAD!"

Caroline's eyes widen, and she fell silent. She realized that Amy was…right. This was all her fault, if she didn't invite Matt then he would be back home. Alive.

The car was silent after Amy's outburst. Until Katherine spoke up.

"Amy, you shut the fuck up right now! Caroline didn't tie that rope around Matt's neck. So either sit back and keep your mouth shut, or get the damn out of my car!"

Amy just crossed her arms and sat back and pouted. While Caroline casted Katherine a faint smile for standing up for her, even though that didn't get rid of the guilt that was now rising in her chest.

* * *

><p>"Crap! I forgot my ring." Alec cursed.<p>

"What? What ring?" Elena asked.

"The ring I always wear, I have to go get it." Alec said, while moving to open the door.

"What? Are you cazy, you can get killed!" Bonnie yelled.

"Doubt it."

Caroline knew why Alec wanted to go back and get it, it was the ring his grandpa gave to him before he died. His dad used to be a drunk, so he would spend most his time at his grandpa's, while his mom worked to support them. Until she finally got the nerve and kick his lazy dad out, which intern saved them some money, now that it wasn't going to alcohol.

"Alec, can't you wait, come back and get it. When it's safe?" Caroline asked, she already knew the answer but it was worth a shot.

"Care, you know I can't." Alec mumbled.

Caroline sighed. "At least don't go by yourself."

"I'll go with you, man." Jeremy said.

"What!" Katherine and Elena yelled at the same time.

"No, your not!"

"What if you get hurt!"

"You guys, I get that your worried but you don't get to make decisions for me anymore." Jeremy said.

"You bet your ass that we-"

Katherine was cut off by Elena saying-

"Your right." Katherine shot her a look. "Your almost an adult, and we can't make decisions for you anymore. Just.. just be careful. Ok?"

Jeremy nodded, and climbed out of the car with Alec and made their way back to the house with a flashlight.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Katherine schreech, at Elena. "He could be killed!"

Elena just sighed and rolled her eyes at Katherine's antics.

"Don't you roll your fucking eyes at me! Where you not their, when we found Matt's dead body in front of this house, and now you just let our brother back into said house?"

"Katherine's right." Bonnie agreed, casting worried glances every few seconds towards the house.

"I'm sorry, ok. But we can't dictate his whole life." Elena said.

Katherine was about to open her mouth again, until Nick shushed her.

* * *

><p>Caroline was just staring out of the windsheild, waiting for Damon and Stefan fix the car. But her view was obscured by the hood of the car. So she opted to look out her window, she felt her heart do a 360, when she saw a quick flash of something in the distance, by the tree's.<p>

Caroline squinted her eyes to see better, and could just make out a shape. It was a person, and as she was takin in the appearance, she noticed it was the same person from before...just before Matt.

A knot formed in Caroline's throat when she relised this, and her eyes rapidly took in the figure, from the black kooded trench coat to the... butcher knife in his hand, that glisten off the strike of lightning.

"Oh my god." Caroline breathed. She quickly pushed herself away from the passenger door, and scrambled over to the drivers side, when she saw the figure start making its way towards them.

"Care, whats wrong?" Katherine asked, when she saw her expression.

Caroline couldn't speak, so she just pointed, and just like clock work, the screaming began.

Bonnie, Elena, Katherine, and Nick pushed open the back door, and climbed out of the car and ran to the front of it, to tell Damon and Stefan.

Now realising that she was in the car alone, Caroline quickly opened the door and fell out, landing on the hard ground and mud. An hand snaked around her upper arm, causing Caroline's head to snap up, and meet Nick's. As he hauled her up, and started rushing them to the house, with the others.

* * *

><p>All I can say is sorry, their's something wrong with my microsoft word, it would let me open up my documents, but not type or edit..so if theirs anyone that knows whats wrong with it please let me know...<p>

But reviews would be great :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own anything

_Damon's Vampire Barbie_- I never seen "All the boys love Mandy Lane" but I looked up the trailer, and it looks like a good movie, and I can see some similitries in where this story is going, so it kinda has the same plot, but at the same time it doesn't...if that makes any sense, lol :)

* * *

><p>Caroline was trying to keep up with Nick as he rushed them to the house. She could see Bonnie and Elena gripping each other as they sprinted to the porch and up the stairs, with Katherine, Amy and Stefan right behind them. Thats when Caroline slowed down, and whipped her head around searching for Damon.<p>

"Come on Caroline, where almost their." Nick urged, trying to get her to speed up.

"Wait..where's Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sure, he's already in the house."

"No!" Caroline shouted, and ripped her arm out of Nick's grip.

"He wouldn't of just left me like that, and I would of seen him ahead of us." Caroline argued.

"Caroline now is not the time! Let's just get inside." Nick yelled at Caroline, while casting glances at the hooded figure, that was getting closer each minute.

Caroline realised, Nick was right, now wasn't the time and that their was somebody after them. She just grabbed Nick's hand and the two of them ran to the house.

Once they where inside, Stefan slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Who the hell was that?" Katherine yelled, while pasing back and forth, wiping the water out of her eyes.

"I don't know, but where stranded here with no way to communicate with the outside." Stefan mumbled.

"Wait a minute, what about the car?" Elena asked, while pushing herself into her boyfriends arms. Stefan just ran his hands up and down her back reasurantly.

At the mentioned of the car, Stefan's face turned grim, with his frown lines deepening.

"When me and Damon looked at the car, we coundn't figure out the problem until..."

"Until what, Stefan?" Katherine asked impatiently.

"The crankshaft position sensor was missing-"

"In regular words, Stefan." Amy snapped.

Stefan sighed, "It means the car won't start with out one."

"But you would have to be good with cars, to know that..." Nick mused.

"So are you saying that, whoever thats out their.." Katherine pointed to the door, "..Is trying to keep us here?"

"Thats what I'm thinking, but for what, thats anybodys guess."

Caroline was getting sick and tired, just sitting here and listening to them go on, all she wanted to know where was Damon.

"You guys, where's Damon?" Caroline yelled, over them.

Thats when everybody looked around, and just noticed that he wasn't with them.

"I thought he was right behind us, and wait..where's Jeremy and Alec at, too?"

"They should of been back by now..." Stefan trailed off, now realising that not only his brother was missing, but also Alec and Jeremy.

* * *

><p>It been an hour since they seen Damon, Jeremy, and Alec, after realising that they were missing, Stefan took charge and made everyone go into the living room and barracde it. They put bookcases and furniture up against the doors and windows. Now the only problem he had was to get everyone to calm down, but mostly Caroline.<p>

"We have to go look for them!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe their missing!"

"We just left him! How could we do that?"

"Caroline!" Stefan shouted, to get her to calm down.

"Their isn't anything we can do." Stefan said, and went over to her and rested his hands on her arms. Caroline looked up into Stefan's and disagreed.

"No, we can go back out their and look for-"

"And what Caroline? Then what? We go out their and risk a chance that one of us might get hurt or worse, huh?" Stefan's voice got louder, during his rant. He sighed, when he noticed Caroline's eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry Care, I know your worried and that its killing you to do nothing, its killing me too. But I know my brother, and he would want me to keep you safe, you know that."

Caroline nodded her head, because as much as she wanted to do something, she knew deep down, that Damon wanted her to be safe.

"Your right.." Caroline sighed, "..and I'm not helping, by becoming a bumbling mess every few seconds." Caroline sniffed, and wiped at her tears.

Stefan cracked a small smile, and gave her a hug.

"You wouldn't be Caroline Forbes if not that."

* * *

><p>It been another half hour later, and everybody was tensed, it been about two hours and nothing had happened, and they didn't know if that was bad or not.<p>

But they spoke to soon.

They all nearly jumped out of their skin, when their was a loud banging at the living room door, that was blocked off by a bookcase.

"What was that?" Elena whispered, clutching Stefans arm.

Stefan shushed her, and pushed her toward the opposite side of the room next to Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie and Amy.

Stefan and Nick crept slowly toward the door, both armed with metal fire pokers. They weren't taking a chance if this guy could take on one of Mystic Falls star players, that was pure muscle, then he sure as hell can take on about 120 pound girl.

The girls were in the back of the room, each weilding a weapon.

Caroline nearly dropped hers, when the banging echoed around the room again.

_BANG BANG_

Stefan and Nick got closer towards the door.

_BANG BANG_

Both of them lifted the fire pokers, as Stefan reached to push the bookcase over slightly, to take a peek, but froze when they heard a voice.

"GUYS! HELP! IT'S JEREMY! LET ME IN!"

Stefan and Nick looked at each other before moving to lift the bookcase and move it.

They pushed it just enough to get the door open, and as soon as they did, Jeremy stumbled in.

"Oh my god, Jer!" Elena yelled and rushed toward her little brother, with Katherine right behind her.

Jeremy was sporting a busted lip and a gash above his left eyebrow.

"Let's help him over, toward the couch." Stefan said, as he and Nick, helped Jeremy over to the couch. Once he was on the couch, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline where at his side in seconds.

"Oh my god, Jer, what happen to you?" Elena asked, while gently touching the wound on his forhead. Jeremy flinched away from Elena's hand and shrugged.

"I don't know, all I remember was walking behind Alec, and he went into his room to get the ring, while I stayed in the hall. Then the next thing I know, is that I'm waking up in some room in the basement.

"You were in the basement?" Bonnie asked, confused, "The whole time?"

"I guess.." Jeremy nodded.

"Did you see anyone else down their? Damon? Alec?" Caroline asked, she was getting more freaked out, and was pretty close to having a panic attacked.

"Wait, Damon and Alec are missing?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea, Jer." Elena said.

Elena then went into telling Jeremy what had happen since he's been Caroline was pacing back and forth and running her hand through her hair.

"Thats it, I'm done." Caroline mumbled, and grabbed a flashlight while walking towards the door.

"Wait Care, what are you doing?" Katherine asked, while grabbing Carolines arm.

Caroline spun around in Katherine's grip, and pulled her arm free.

"I'm going to the basement." Caroline said simply.

"No, no no no. No your not." Stefan said, while coming over to where the two girls stood.

"Yes I am, I stayed and listened to you before Stefan, but its been almost TWO hours, since we seen them! So I'm going down to the basement, to look for my boyfriend and _your_ brother if you haven't noticed _and_ Alec."

"Caroline, please..." Stefan pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of sitting here and doing nothing; feeling like I'm the only one giving a damn, about where there at or what's happening to them!" Caroline yelled.

"Caro, we care-" Katherine was trying to help Stefan out, until she was cut off by Caroline too.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't look like it! Damon would of done it for one of us." Caroline shot Stefan a pointed look, at the last part. Stefan just looked towards the ground with guilt shining in his eyes.

"And the only reason I've been sitting her the last two hours, was because we didn't have a clue, as in where they could be, but now we do." Caroline finished.

"Yea Caroline, the basement, but if you din't notice, whoever knocked Jeremy out, must of put him in the basement." Nick said.

Caroline just gave him a look that said _'your point is?'_

"Then they can get into the house." Nick finished.

It was silent after the revalation made. Whoever was doing this to them, could get into the house.

"We have to get out of here!" Amy shouted, shocking Caroline, she almost forgot she was here, for how quiet she been.

"No shit, sherlock." Katherine snapped.

"No Amy's right, we do need to get out of here. It isn't safe." Stefan said.

"Well you guys work on that, while I go check out the basement." Caroline said, while about to open the door.

"Caroline, didn't you fucking here, what Nick just said? The 'killer' can get into the house!" Katherine yelled, at Caroline trying to get her to understand.

Caroline flinched at Katherine's tone, but was determinated.

"I know Kat, but if theirs a chance that Damon or Alec can be down their, then I'm taking it."

Katherine huffed, and was about to yell at Caroline some more until-

"She's right, and I'm going down their with her." Stefan said.

Everybodys jaws dropped, they thought their was no chance that Stefan would let her go down their.

"But-"

"No Katherine, she's right, my brothers missing and he would of done the same. So I'm going to go with her, just make sure to push the bookcase back against the door when we leave, okay?"

"Stefan please don't go!" Elena begged.

Before Stefan could respond, Katherine answered.

"Ok."

Stefan nodded, and took two metal fire pokers, one for himself and one for Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Stefan where making their way towards the basement door, creeping along the halls with Caroline's Flashlight going every direction.<p>

"Care, can you keep it in one direction, please?" Stefan whispered.

"Sorry." Caroline squeaked. She put up a brave front, in front of everybody, but right now she was terrified. The halls seem like they got longer and their were shadows everywhere.

Stefan noticed her fear, and got closer to her.

"It's gonna be alrite, calm down." Stefan whispered in her ear.

Caroline jumped at first, when she felt Stefan's breath on her ear and his sudden proximity, but relaxed. She let out a slow breath and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry..I..I'm just worried."

Stefan nodded his head, he already knew that. The rest of the walk was silient as Stefan lead them throught the halls, until the reach the door, that lead to the basement.

"You ready?" Stefan asked. "We can turn back now, if you want?"

As much as Caroline would like to say yes, get me out of here. She couldn't, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if their was a possiblity if Damon was down their. So she just looked up into Stefan's green eyes, and nodded.

_'Here we go.'_

The basement was like nothing compared to the rest of the house, it was dark and dingy and filled with boxes full of junk and cobwebs. Stefan had to hunch a little because their wasn't enough room for him to stand at his full height, without running into a low hanging pipe or lamp ficture.

Caroline was casting her flashlight from side to side with her one hand, while the othe was clutching Stefan's arm. Their farther they got in, the more you could tell, that it had been a while since somebodys been down their.

"We have to find the room, Jeremy was in." Caroline stood on her tippy toes and whispered into Stefan's ear. Because quite frankly without her highheels, that she was usually in, she wasn't that tall. Stefan made a head movement indicating that he heard her.

They were walking along the stone floor, when all a sudden, Caroline squealed, dropping her flashlight and clutched onto Stefan with an iron grip. Stefan whipped around, with the fire poker raised trying to see what frightend her.

"What, what is it?" Stefan whispered, with urgency.

Caroline just pointed in the direction on the left, and choked out, "A...a..rr-rat!"

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle, here they where in a dark, creepy basement, with a possible killer on the loose, and her she was afraid of a...rat? He just didn't get it.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Caroline whisper yelled, her voice a octive higher. She was still basically on his back.

"I'm sorry, Care, but a rat?" Stefan laughed some more.

"Yes a rat! Their all fury and have long creepy tails!" Caroline shuddered, as she climbed off Stefan.

Caroline just ignored the rest of Stefan's laughs, as she went to go retrieve the flashlight she dropped. When Caroline picked it back up, she almost dropped it again.

"Yuck, its all wet and sticky and...what is that!" Caroline yelled when she caught sight of her hand in the light, it was covered in a dark red substance. Stefan shushed her, when she started yelling, but fell silient when he seen her hand. He went hunting enough times to know what that was.

"Caroline, I'm going to need you to stay calm and quiet no matter what, ok?" Stefan asked.

Caroline agreed, and looked up at Stefan with wide eyes.

" I think it's...blood."

Caroline couldn't help the gasp, that exscaped her mouth, and shined the flashlight back at the floor, where she picked it up. Their was a puddle of blood on the floor, and Caroline slowly lifted the light upward and their was blood dripping down a big deep freezer.

Caroline just turned her head to look up at Stefan, who was staring at her. Caroline felt her breath get caught in her throat, when Stefan's hand reach toward the freezer and lift the lid.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys about the cliffy, but didn't want to give to much away :)<p>

Any ideas who the killer is?

Who's in the deep freezer?

And any suggestions on who I should kill off next? *evil laugh* Muwuwuhahahahah!

REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATE! But please just let me know what you guys think... :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

><p><em>" I think it's...blood."<em>

_Caroline couldn't help the gasp, that exscaped her mouth, and shined the flashlight back at the floor, where she picked it up. Their was a puddle of blood on the floor, and Caroline slowly lifted the light upward and their was blood dripping down a big deep freezer._

_Caroline just turned her head to look up at Stefan, who was staring at her. Caroline felt her breath get caught in her throat, when Stefan's hand reach toward the freezer and lift the lid._

Caroline's hands clamped down on her mouth to stifle the scream that was bubbling in the back of her throat. A sobbed exscaped through her hands, as tears ran down her cheecks. She felt like she couldn't breathe. He couldn't be dead! Not him! Oh my god, he's _dead._ Caroline just continued sobbing, as Stefan pulled her into his chest, and buried her head into his shirt.

Stefan felt tears prick at his eyes, he couldn't believe he was dead either. They weren't close, until he met Caroline, since then Alec became a close friend to him. Seeing Caroline this distressed, and the sight of his friend; covered in blood and stuffed into a freezer; had him spiraling.

"Caroline, come need to get out of here." Stefan said, while blinking back tears.

"No,no,no,no, _no_!" Caroline said, shaking here head.

"Maybe, he's still alive..m-may-" Caroline stuttered, ripping herself out of Stefan's grasp, and going towards Alec.

" Caroline.." Stefan said, reaching out for her. She didn't need to be giving herself false hope.

Caroline avoided Stefan's hand, and reached out for Alec, clinging to his shirt and holding him to her chest, successfully soaking her shirt with his blood.

"Alec, come on Alec ,open your eyes...please-just please open your e-eyes!" Caroline whispered, with warm salty tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Caroline, lets go." Stefan whispered, grabbing Caroline's hands and trying to get her to let go of the grip she had on Alec.

Caroline refused to let go, letting go, ment that she had to come back to reality, and reality ment that Matt and Alec were really dead.

Stefan was trying to get Caroline to loosen her grip, without really hurting her, but froze when he heard a noise further down in the basement. His head snapped in that direction, and squinted his eyes to see in the dark, but all he could see was blackness. He was just about to disregard the noise, when he heard another. They sounded like...footsteps? The more he listen, he could tell they were footsteps, and they were getting louder.

Stefan's eyes widen, when he heard the footsteps coming in their direction.

"Caroline we need to leave, now!" Stefan whispered/ yelled.

Caroline was too caught up; crying and trying to get herself to believe that Alec would open his eyes any minute and say "hahaha, you should of seen your face!" To hear anything Stefan was saying to her, so you could say it was a shock, when she was jerked violently away from Alec and being dragged behind Stefan.

"Stefan what ar-"

"Come on Caroline! I need you to run, their's somebody behind us!"

Caroline turned her head to look back and seen a hooded figure gaining on them.

"Oh my god.." Was all Caroline could get out before their was a sharp yank, on her wrist, from were Stefan had grabbed her and was running full speed back to the stairs.

"Hurry Care! _Run_!" Stefan shouted.

Thats when Caroline's feet seemed to work, and had her running right behind Stefan with her hand squeezing tightly onto his.

As soon as they reached the stairs, they bolted right up them to the door, except it wouldn't budge.

"Hurry Stefan! Open the door!" Caroline yelled, while pushing up against him from the back, to make more room between her and the hooded figure.

"Its locked!"

Stefan could feel Caroline pushing up behind him, while he tryed to get the door open. Since he couldn't get the knob to turn, he squared his shoulders and rammed up into the door, and did it again, and again, and again.

"STEFAN!" Caroline cried desperately, as the hooded figure, reached the bottom of the stairs and started to climb them slowly.

Stefan felt the door budge, but only a little bit and started to throw all his weight into the door. Just a little more, finally! It broke open, and Stefan stumbled out with Caroline, and slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

Caroline put all of her weight against the door, with Stefan to keep whoever-the-hell-it-was downstairs in the basement. She was nearly pushed off, when the door shook, from the other person ramming it.

"Caroline, I need you to go to the others, now!" Stefan yelled at her, turning to look her straight in the eye.

Caroline looked at him like he lost his mind.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Caroline, please!" Stefan begged.

"I'm_ NOT _leaving you!" Caroline hissed.

Caroline knew whoever was behind this door was strong, and she wasn't taking the chance of anything happening to Stefan, because he didn't think she could handle herself. She knew she been acting a bubbling mess, but who could blame her? Two of her friends were just killed, and the love of her life (yeah, yeah she's too young to know what love is, blah, blah, blah) is missing. So from this point on, she's going to pull it together and bring out her inner Buffy, and be the strong person she know she is.

Stefan instantly notice the change in Caroline, by just how she standed a little straighter. But now was not the time to wonder what changed in her, when their was a possibility that a pysco killer was on the other side of the door.

Stefan didn't know how the person on the other side was still raming the door. With all his weight and Caroline's added, the man shouldn't be able to make the door even move! But here they were shaking the door so hard that Caroline almost flew to the floor. Stefan's eyes were searching the halls for something they could prop against the door, when a knife was shoved right through the door above Caroline's head!

Caroline let out a little scream as she dropped to the floor, thanking god that she didnt wear her heels today.

"Caroline!" Stefan shouted. "Are you ok?"

Caroline felt her heart pounding in her chest, as she answered "..Yeah..I'm fine.."

"Caroline, listen to me. On the count of three; were going to get up and run, got it?"

"But were are going to go? We can't just lead him to the others!"

"I know Care, so just run as fast as you can; away from here. We can't risk the chance that next time he decides to shove a knife through the door, that he might actually hit one of us, ok?"

Caroline just looked up at Stefan, from here spot on the floor and nodded.

"Ok.." Stefan whispered. "One..Two..Three!"

Stefan quickly reached down and grabbed Caroline off the floor, and ran for it. They probally made it ten feet, before the door leading to the basement busted open.

"Caroline don't look back! Keep running!" Stefan yelled, while leading them down the hall.

Just by hearing Stefan, yell at her to not look back; had her doing the exact thing and looking back. She could see the person runnning behind them, and could see the glint off the knife he was caring.

_' Oh My God!' _

* * *

><p>As the rounded the corner, Stefan's feet went out from him, as he slipped on the rug, causing Caroline to trip over him and go crashing to the ground.<p>

"Oww..." Caroline moaned in pain, as she hit the ground hard.

She looked over at Stefan, and seen him squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "Ste..." but her voice died in her throat as she seen the hooded figure, stand right behind where Stefan was laying. He looked down at Stefan, then sent his foot out as a hard kicked to Stefan's ribs. That sent him rolling across the floor; coughing and gripping his side.

"Stefan!" Caroline screamed, which cause the attention of the hooded figure to be on her.

"C-Care..run!" Stefan wheezed out.

Caroline knew she wouldn't leave him by himself, even as the figure stepped closer and cocked his head to the side as he stared down at her. Something about his movement seemed familiar to her, almost like she..knew him?

Caroline shooked her head to get rid of that thought, she couldn't possibally know someone, who goes around killling people. She was shocked out of her thoughts as the figure stepped closer to her, and she scooted back; using the wall behind her, to help her stand up off the ground.

She was leaning aginst the wall, as the figure stepped even closer; he was toes to toes with her. She tryed to peer up at him and see who he was, but the hood covered more than half his face. Caroline turned her head away from him as he leaned closer towards her face and whispered "Why are you doing this?"

Caroline was greeted back with silence and tryed to keep the tears away, as he brought his knife up to her face and gently ran it down her cheek towards her neck, then back up to her cheek; he reapeated this process without breaking the skin.

Caroline held her breath, as the figure leaned in next to her ear, as she could feel his warm breath against her earlobe and neck as he whispered into her ear. He then pulled back and brushed a stray curl out of her face, behind her ear. She just looked on with tear filled eyes, and was shocked when the hooded figure was tackled from behind and crashed to the floor with Stefan on top, swinging punch after punch into the figures face.

"Stefan!" Caroline screamed, when she saw the figure reach for the knife that was beside them. "Watch out!"

Stefan than paused only for a moment to see why Caroline screamed his name, but that was enough time for the figure to kick Stefan off and roll on top and land a punch to his jaw, before reaching for the knife next to him and raise it before bringing down towards Stefan's chest. But before it could reach its target, Stefan's hand shot out and gripped the figures wrist and and was using all his strenghth to keep the knife away from him.

Stefan gritted his teeth as the knife inched closer, towards his chest. Caroline looked around for anything she could use to help Stefan when she spotted a picture frame that was the nearest thing around and scrambled across the hall to get it.

Stefan felt the knife pierce his chest, as he tried to get the knife away from him. He could feel his arms shake as his strength dwindle away. Right before his muscles gave away, glass shattered above the figures head and he rolled him off of him, to see Caroline standing above him weilding a broken picture frame.

Caroline dropped to her knees' and grabbed Stefan's face in between her hands.

"Are you alrite?" Caroline ask with concern clouding her features.

"Where he go?" Stean asked, while sitting up and looking around only to see that the figure had dissapeared.

"I don't know.." Caroline mumbled, and look around too.

"But are you ok?" Caroline asked again, while searching his chest for any damage, then looking at his face and wincing when she could already see a nast bruise forming.

Stefan grabbed a hold of Caroline's hands and pulled them off his face. "I'm fine, but..are you?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I wasn't the one who was almost stabbed to dea-" Stefan cut off Caroline's rambaling and said. "Caroline I seen, what happen between you and him, what he say to you?"

Caroline lowered her gaze to the ground, and sucked in a deep breath.

"He said.. he said that ' Your Mine'..."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N ok since I've been horrible on updating, I've decide to update twice today, and I just wanted to hurry up and get it posted, so sorry for all the errors, didn't proof read it. So enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, he said 'Your Mine'?" Katherine asked confused.<p>

"I don't know, you guys! All I know is that when he whispered in my ear, thats what he said!" Caroline exclaimed, the events of the night finally getting to her.

Her and Stefan, finally made it back to the living room, with the others and told them what had happened since they went to search the basement.

"I can't believe Alec's dead." Bonnie mumbled.

"Me either, but what I don't get...is how someone was able to knock out two six foot teenage boys -and one on the football team- then be able to get them both in the basement without nobody hearing or seeing anything?" Nick said.

"So what are you saying?" Elena asked confused.

"I think that their was either more than one person or that we know them. Thats the only thing that makes sense!" Nick continued.

"No, thats not possible! It couldn't have been one of us, everybodys here. I think their has to be more than one person." Bonnie said.

"Wait, their's a possibility that Nick's not wrong. Not everybody is here..." Jeremy said.

"NO,no no no, you can't even believe that Damon had anything to do with this!" Caroline argued.

"I'm not saying that he did, but its possible Care." Jeremy said calmly.

"No, its not! Damon wouldn't do anything like this! You shouldn't even had suggested that Jeremy." Caroline said, angry that they would even suspected her Damon.

"Jeremy does have a point Caroline, everybody knows that Damon is known for snapping, and his temper. Even the fact that the pysco out there, said that you were 'his' is more proof." Amy cut in.

Caroline's head snapped in her direction forgetting she was even in the room. But before it could exculate, Stefan jumped in.

"I'm with Caroline, I know my brother and he isn't capable of this."

"So your telling me, if you and Caroline was in any danger, that he wouldn't kill for you guys?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan stayed silient, knowing that Damon was capable of that if anything happened to him or Caroline, espically for Caroline.

"Exactly, see you said it yourself. Only if we were in _danger,_ and Matt and Alec weren't dangerous to us, so their for dissproving _your_ theorie." Caroline said. " And for your infomation Damon was with us, during the kills anyways."

"No, wait a second. No he wasn't, he wasn't with us for Matt, only after the killing, and what about when Alec and Jeremy went missing? Ain't it so conveinete that he dissapeared right after them?" Elena pointed out.

"Thats were your wrong, Caroline said she saw somebody standing outside right before Matt." Stefan retorted, a little irked that his girlfriend was assuming that his brother was a killer.

"For all we know, Caroline could of lied about that to cover the tracks for her pyscotic boyfriend." Amy snapped. "What Caroline? Is that how you and your boyfriend get your little kicks? By killing people?" Amy continued.

Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist just in time as she lunged for Amy.

"You bitch! How dare you accuse me and Damon of being in on this! For all we know it could be you! Where were you, when Matt went missing? Huh? Because you sure as hell wasn't with us or the boys- which is quite suprising, because _everybody_ knows how you are, and frankly, I heard you aren't even that _good. _And I am sick and tired of your bullshit! You can blame me for Matt's death if you want, but if you would stop being a stuck up bitch and carried your own things then he wouldn't of even been out their!"

Caroline just couldn't help it, with all that had happened the last 24 hours, and then hearing everybody accuse Damon being the killer was just to much; so she exploded; and to be fair, Amy had that coming in a long time.

Amy just looked shocked, while everybody else had matching expressions of fish out of water; the tension was thick in the air before Katherine broke it.

"_Damnnn_, you told her Caro!"

Which caused everybody except Amy, to bite their lips, to stop from laughing.

Amy didn't like how everybody was amused at her expense so she snapped-

"If you want to know where I was, why don't you ask your boyfriend."

This caused the laughter to die down, "What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that your 'so in love with you boyfriend' was upstairs with me, having some 'fun'; if you know what I mean" Amy winked.

Caroline's face kept the mask of indifference, but if you looked closely, you could see that her eyes shone hurt.

"Damon would never cheat on me."

"Are you sure about that? I mean come on, look at my body, then look at yours-"

Amy never got to finish her sentence as Katherine moved lightening fast and slapped the shit out of her!

"Newsflash, Amy! Anybody can see how in love Damon is with Caroline, even a blind person could! He would never, and I do mean _never_ hurt her intentionally, if he could help it. So just the fact that you would even apply that he cheated on her is ludacris, and for your infomation, their is nothing wrong with Caroline's body! She has curves, a figure unlike your skeloton raggaly ass! So if I were you, I would think twice before coming at Caroline again; she can handle herself, but i'm always going to have her back, got it?" Katherine ranted.

Everybody was shocked into silence, they knew that Katherine and Caroline was close, but not that close.

Caroline flashed Katherine a smile and said softly "Thanks, Kat."

"No problem, Caro" Katherine winked.

* * *

><p>After all the drama had died down, everybody was just sitting in the living room. Caroline was sitting next to Stefan- since he was annoyed at Elena for even suggesting that Damon was the killer.<p>

While Katherine was sitting on Nick's lap, barely keeping her eyes open. With Bonnie cuddled up with Jeremy and Elena next to them, and Amy sitting next to the window. It been a long day, and the storm didn't look like it was going to clear up anytime soon, and everybody was beat, but afaid to go to asleep.

"Stefan?"Caroline whispered, leaning against him.

"Hmmm?" Stefan asked, with his eyes closed.

"You sleep?"

"No Care, I was just resting my eyes." Stefan said opening his eyes, and running a hand down his face.

"Ok, doubtful." Caroline snorted. Causing Stefan to crack a smile.

"But can I ask you a question?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah Care, anything."

"Do you...do you think Damon is ok? He's been missing for along time and i'm scared..that I might never see him again.." Caroline said softly, with tears filling her eyes at the thought of never seeing Damon again.

"Care.." Stefan whispered, and wrapped his arms around her, saying " I don't know Care, I really don't..but I do Know that my brother would do everything that he could, just to come back to you and make sure that your safe."

"You think so?" Caroline sniffed.

"I know so." Stefan said, flashing her a small smile, which had her doing the same and snuggle into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Care...Caroline wake up.."<p>

Caroline felt her body be lightly shaked, as somebody whispered her name, and open hers eyes to be met with Stefan's forest green ones.

"What?" She whispered, clearing her throat.

"We fell asleep."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say to that. "But why is it so dark in here?" She asked.

"I don't know, the candles must of went out. Where's the flashlight?"

"we left ours in the basement, but I think Bonnie or Elena has the other one." Caroline said, while pointing in their direction.

"Ok, I'll get it and wake them."

"Wait" Caroline stopped him from moving, "Did everybody fall asleep?"

" Yeah, I think you were the first to go."

Caroline just nodded, and let go of Stefan's arm, only for him to pick her up off him and set her on the couch.

Caroline was glad that it was dark, as she blushed for laying all over him when she was sleeping.

It seemed like Stefan just read her mind when he said "It's fine Care, it didn't bother me." and made his way over to were Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy where.

When he got over there, he cursed as he almost slipped.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, as she moved over where Katherine and Nick were and woke them up.

"Nothing, somebody must of spilled something over here."

"Or pissed their pants." Katherine said groggily.

Stefan just rolled his eyes, and reached down to wake them up.

"Bonnie..Elena..Jeremy..wake up."

When they didn't do anything, he reached down and shook them. Jeremy jumped up in shock, and started swinging.

"Dude, calm down, its me Stefan." Stefan said, avoiding Jeremy's fist.

"Oh sorry dude, you scared the crap out of me." Jeremy shrugged.

"Its fine, lets just wake them upt." Stefan said, and reached down to shake them again, but they didn't wake so he reached up towards their face only to come in contact with something wet.

"Hey Stefan, why am I wet?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan just ignored him, and brought his hand towards his face but couldn't make it out clearly in the dark. So he searched for the flashlight and when he found it; flicked it on.

_'No this isn't happening' _he thought as he recognized blood on his fingers.

"Dude, whats that on your hand?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Blood." Stefan whispered, and pointed the flashlight at the two teenage girls; only to jump to his feet and back away, then rush forward towards his girlfriend.

" No, no, no Elena! You can't be dead, we were suppose to have that epic love, remember? We were suppose to go to college, then get married, and have children. We were suppose to have a girl that looked just like you, and I was going to have to scare all the boys away from my baby girl, remember? And the boy who looked just like me, that you were going to spoil and embarress with baby pictures in front of his friends- but your dead- and now thats not going to happen, but..but please don't be _dead_! Stefan sobbed, into Elena's chest as he leaned over her.

Everybody was standing around Stefan, when they first heard him, and couldn't believe it.

Caroline was squeezing onto katherine as she was life support, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everybody she knew was dying, and she couldn't do anything about. She didn't even want to think how Katherine was feeling, even if they didn't get along; they were still _sisters_, still _twins_. How does one feel, when their had been two of their faces in the world for 17 years and now theirs only one?

But what about Bonnie? She was going somewhere, she was smart and just started her realationship with Jeremy, oh my god, Jeremy! He just lost his sister and girlfriend at the same time.

Caroline just kept on hugging Katherine and crying her eyes out, as she looked up at Jeremy, he just looked..hallow. She wanted to go comfort him, but she needed it herself. As she glanced down at the floor one more time, seeing Bonnie's lifeless body with her throat cut and Elena's covered in blood and Stefan sobbing into her chest. She didn't stop crying until she heard a loud gasp, and Stefan's voice-

"Elena.."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok you guys, any thoughts? love it? hate it? Should I keep elena alive or let her die? Any ideas who the killer is yet? or should I say killers? lol just messing with you guys..or am I ;)

Reviews are loved only take a minute out of your day xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Thanks for the reviews guys and here's another chapter! Oh and where it gets to the italics, I suggest listening to "You and Me" by Life House

* * *

><p>Caroline held her breath, as she looked on as Elena started gasping for oxygen.<p>

"Oh my god, Elena!" Stefan said, as he looked her over, " I thought you w-were dead."

Elena just started coughing and her hands went to her stomach, as she moaned in pain.

"Stefan her stomach, I think thats were she's hurt." Caroline pointed out.

Stefan just gingerly moved Elena's hands away from her stomach and lifted her shirt up slowly. Only to be met with a jagged knife wound, that was seeping blood.

"Elena!" Caroline said, as she dropped on her knees next to Stefan and took off her wrap and put it against the wound, to stop the bleeding; just leaving her in her white tank top ; that was covered in Alec's blood and shorts.

Elena winced, but Caroline just kept the pressure on the wound.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" Caroline shouted, and never been more gratefull that her mom had made her learn first aid.

Stefan nodded and looked around, searching for what they could use. He spotted a blanket drapped across the couch and yelled for Katherine to go get it. She ran across the room to grab it and brought it back and handed it to Stefan, who ripped it into pieces.

"Here." Stefan said, handing the pieces to Caroline; who bunched up her wrap and placed it over the wound and tied the cloth tightly across Elena's torso, to keep it in place. Elena just wimpered in pain; at the pressure against the knife wound.

"Shhh, I know 'Lena, but we need to keep pressure against it, ok?" Caroline soothed, rubbing her fingers through Elena's hair.

"It hurts, Care.." Elena whispered, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I know, I know, but Stefan's going to lift you and put you on the couch, ok? Just tell us when your ready."

Stefan just looked at Caroline with wide eyes, and shooked his head. "But what if I hurt her, Care? I dont' want-"

"Stefan we have to get her off the floor. We can't just leave her here, ok?"

Stefan just nodded, and move closer towards Elena and lifted her when she was ready, and carried her towards the couch. He kissed her gently on the forhead, before moving back to wear Caroline and the rest of them.

"We need to get her to a hostpital!" Katherine whispered/ yelled.

"But how? We have no phone service; the car won't start, and if you haven't notice, somehow the killer got in here without nobody waking up and killed Bonnie and almost killed Elena!" Nick snapped.

"Nick calm down, we'll figure something out." Caroline said calmly, placing a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick just roughly shrugged her hand off and stepped closer towards her.

"Calm down? Calm dow? You want me to calm down! When everybody is getting picked off and being killed! Of course if I was you, then I'll be calm too, because it seems like the pysco wants everybody dead, except you!" Nick shouted, and advanced on Caroline gripping her arms with bruising force and shaking her violently.

Stefan stepped between them and shove Nick off Caroline and snapped "You need to back off!"

"No Stefan, Nick's right! I'm not going to die for _her_! Or for anybody!" Amy hissed.

"What are you saying? That we should just hand Caroline over on a silver plater?" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying."

Katherine stood taller, after hearing that Amy was willing to send Caroline with a pysco, for her own life.

"Thats not going to happen Amy; over my dead body." Katherine growled out.

"Well judging from the looks of it, that seems like its going to be happening soon. Theirs already three of us dead and who knows if Elena's gonna live, and we don't even know if Damon is alive or the killer.

Before things can go futher Stefan snapped. "We all need to just calm down!" Before going back to check up on Elena.

Caroline just looked at everybody and couldn't believe how they came here as a group of friends just to wanting have fun, and now everybody is starting to turn on the other. She just shooked her head and went to sit in front of the window.

She just wanted Damon here; to comfort here and tell her everything would be ok, and even though she knew he would be lieing. She remembered the time that she really fell in love with him...

* * *

><p><em>Sophmore Year<em>

_Damon was over at Caroline's house to 'study' (really who studied, these days?) they were up in her room with the radio playing in the background and she was laying upside down on her bed, flipping through a magazine, while Damon was going threw her things and looking at all her pictures._

_"This you?" he asked when he came across a picture of an six year old Caroline in a big sparkley pink princess dress, smiling with her two front teeth gone and cake smeared all across her face._

_Caroline looked up from her magazine and set it down and got of her bed and flounced over towards Damon and blushed when she seen what picture he was holding._

_"Yea, my dad appearantly thought it would be funny to smoosh my face in the cake." _

_"It's 'cute'." Damon smirked, causing Caroline to snatch it from his hands and hold it up to his face and pointed at it._

_"I was never just 'cute', I was adorable." She teased. Her and Damon had been dating the last year, ever since him and his family moved here._

_"Oh, is that so?" He asked, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer._

_"Yes.." She breathed, and looked up into his eyes; she loved his eyes, they would always show what he wouldn't. Just then "You and Me" by Life House started to play on the radio._

_" Its you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose.." Damon sung softly to her. Caroline could feel her lips tug into a smile when she heard him singing to her, Damon rested his forhead on hers and continued to sing-_

_"Its you and me, and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you-"_

_Caroline couldn't help it, nobody had ever made her feel like he did, so she reached up and catched his lips with hers. Damon chuckled against her lips and said "You didn't let me finish."_

_"I'm sorry." Caroline said, but that didn't stop her from kissing him, Damon broke apart and sung his favorite line-_

_"All of the things that I want to say,just aren't coming out right.."_

_"Caroline, I know theirs going to be times when I'm not going to be able to tell you things you want- I'm screwed up, and I know that you could do better, but please don't ever doubt my feelings for you, ok?"_

_Caroline just search his eyes, and said back-_

_"Damon, your not 'screwed up', people just understand you like I do, and no, I can't do better than you, because your it for me and I think...I think I love you.." Caroline said softly._

_She never seen Damon smile so big before, then he learnded in and whispered "feelings mutral." Before capturing her lips again._

* * *

><p>Caroline snapped out of that memory, with a soft smile on her face and stared out the window, watching the rain drops hit the window, then roll down it. She continued staring out of the window until she saw somebody familiar, trudging up to the house.<p>

Caroline sat up straight, then blinked a couple times to make sure it was real and she wasn't halucinating. It was him! Really _really_ him!

"Damon.."

* * *

><p>Soooooo, how you guys like it? and I know its shorter, but I really just wanted to get it posted and its better than nothing! Any Idea who the killer is yet? or Killers? LOVE to here your guesses!<p>

Please review xoxo


End file.
